1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of internal device interconnection and more particularly to the use of a serial data link for connection of a miniaturized form factor communications card to a mobile information device for reducing the pin count in the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connection of removable elements in an electronic device such mobile information devices is typically accomplished using multiple connection blade, pin, ball or multipad elastomeric connectors. For elements which will regularly be inserted and removed from the mobile information device, particularly by end users, the greater the number of inputs connected through the connector the higher the likelihood of failure of the connector due to breakage or contamination. For devices such as a wireless communications system as disclosed for a miniaturized form factor card in copending application Ser. No. 11/308,221 filed on Mar. 13, 2006 entitled MINIATURIZED FORM FACTOR WIRELESS COMMUNICATIONS CARD FOR GENERIC MOBILE INFORMATION DEVICES a large number of communication and system interface functions must be accommodated and a typical embodiment employs either a 70 or a 49 pin connector depending on the level of integration in the miniaturized form factor card. A reduction in pin count of the connector would simplify the connector itself and reduce cost while simultaneously reducing the potential for damage to the connector elements on the card or in the mobile information device.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system with reduced pin count connection for a card insertable in a mobile information device to reduce the potential for damage.
It is also desirable to provide a system with reduced pin count connection for a card insertable in a mobile information device to reduce connector complexity and cost.
It is further desirable to increase the functionality of an insertable card without requiring additional pin count for the added functions.